Have You Ever
by DarlingMalfunction
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! Uploaded again


Disclaimer: I don't own HA! ( Nothing to do with it but a loyal fan!  
  
Helga was walking down the street thinking and usual. Some how she always ended up in front of Arnold's house. In most ways it was like her sanctuary. The sky began to fill with clouds as did her thoughts of the confession of her love to Arnold. She decided to head back "home"....  
  
*Sometimes its wrong to walk away-Though you think its over-Knowing there is so much more to say*  
  
Little did she know that Arnold had seen her as she stared at his home. He decided he better try to ignore the subject of Helga for he had his own thoughts.....  
  
*Suddenly the moments gone*  
  
While Helga headed home she passed a few remaining bulldozers. It made her once again think of the confession and that she had taken it back. it seemed to her that most likely by the way Arnold acted he had wanted her to take it back. This made her feel even worse then she was feeling if that was possible so she left. With all her thoughts behind....  
  
*And all your dreams are upside down- and you just want to change the way the way the world goes round*  
  
She began to cry but soon swept it away. After all she was Helga G. Pataki the bully. She was never allowed to cry. As she descended upon her house of no compassion or love towards her. This once again made her think of the only person who noticed ar even cared that she was upset. Arnold.  
  
"Why?" she asked herself. "Why does he have to care about someone like me? No one else does why him?"  
  
This made her feel the dryness in her throat. She went to open the door she thought of what she left behind.  
  
*Tell me-have you ever loved and lost somebody- wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry- can't you see-that's the way I feel about you and me baby- have you ever felt your heart was breaking- looking down the road you should be taking- I should know cause I loved and lost the day I let you go.*  
  
POV Arnold: It really concerned him why Helga was walking down the street aimlessly and with the look that made him see the real inside Helga. He truly tried to forget about it. he knew it was insane to think about Helga. The again Helga had a certain mystery that charmed and intrigued him.  
  
* Can't help but think that this is wrong- we should be together*  
  
His thoughts began to drift to the kiss he had shared with her. His first true kiss. It made a smile creep up on his face. He thought about ho it took his breath away. This shocked him and he pulled away. It was such a beautiful moment. If it only didn't have to be ruined b thoughts of the neighborhood being destroyed. For once he felt the warmth and beauty...  
  
"Wait? How did that get it there?" he thought.  
  
Well for once he truly saw the Helga he was longing to see. How beautiful she was inside and out. She was just as passionate and caring as he thought. Maybe more so. Maybe once again he realized his feelings until the moment has past. For the first time in a long time he saw the transparency of his love for Lila was and how deep his love for Helga was.  
  
"Love? Do I?" Now he knew why he let her back out of her confession.  
  
* Back in your arms where I belong- Now I finally realized-It was forever that i had found-I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round*  
  
POV: Helga  
  
What was she thinking? Telling him was a HUGE mistake. Now she felt worse then ever! Why did she ever think maybe he might feel the same. It was all a big joke. She couldn't bear what she had done to her own self.  
  
*Tell me- have you ever loved and lost somebody-wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry-can't you see- that's the way I feel about you and me baby- Have you ever felt your heart was breaking- looking down the road you should be taking-I should know cause I loved and lost the day I let you go*  
  
POV: Arnold  
  
"That's it I have got to find her!"  
  
He couldn't take knowing that he had let her go. He got on his coat and went out the door not caring who saw. He knew deep in his heart that he had always had feelings for her but now he knew what that feeling was. His stomach began to creep up his throat as he approached her house. It began to rain but he didn't care. He was drenched but his heart began to beat faster as he knocked on the door....  
  
*I really want to hear you say that you know just how it feels*  
  
I heard mumbling and then the door swung open.  
  
"ARNOLD!!??" she gasped  
  
"Hi can I come in?" I asked  
  
"Sure football head"  
  
"I'm going to get you a towel" Helga said  
  
"Thanks" I said. she just had to keep up her wall and call me that terrible.  
  
"Here." She jabbed the towel my way.  
  
"Why are you here hair boy?" she asked. I saw the pian in her eyes as she called me the name.  
  
"Hello earth to football head!"  
  
"Oh sorry I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"Uh yea ok" I could tell she was nervous.  
  
"Ok now why did you take back your confession?"  
  
"Uh because I wanted to and because its the truth that I HATE you!"  
  
"Ok Helga one more time why did you take it back?"  
  
"Because it is THE TRUTH!"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Now Helga I came to get the truth and tell me it!"  
  
"I...I did"  
  
I grabbed her arms like she had done to me on the roof.  
  
"What are YOU doing Arnold!?"  
  
"I want to know the truth!" I saw her tears coming.  
  
*To have it all and let it slip away*  
  
POV: Helga  
  
I can't believe this. He knows. I can't hide it anymore.  
  
"I'm serious Helga why can't you tell me?"  
  
"It hurts to much"  
  
"What does?"  
  
"You ok! YOU! You being nice to me when no one else is! You being your caring self when I feel bad! Maybe that's why I...I" Just then he pulled me into him and...  
  
*I'm still holding on somehow- Wishing I could change the way the world goes round*  
  
And he looked deep into my eyes. Those precious green eyes were staring into mine with an expression I could never explain. I was way to far into a place I never EVER wanted to go.  
  
"I got to go."  
  
"Tell me- have you ever loved and lost somebody- wishing you had a chance to say I'm sorry- can't you see- that's the way I feel about you and me baby-have you ever felt your heart was breaking- looking down the road you should be taking- I should know cause I loved and lost the day I let*  
  
POV: Arnold  
  
"Wait" I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me again.  
  
"What?" she whimpered. I saw her tears yet again.  
  
"Please don't cry!"  
  
"I can't" Then in that moment I saw her wall come crashing down.  
  
"Arnold.. I" I put my finger on her lips and then replaced it with my own lips.  
  
POV: Helga  
  
What is he doing? I can't take it anymore. Before I could say anything he kissed me. Maybe with more passion then the one I had giving him. Then he broke it off. Us both trying to catch our breath.  
  
"Wow" how stupid of me saying that.  
  
"Helga I have something I have to tell you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know you were a better person in here" he said touching my heart.  
  
"And I know now that I love you."  
  
What did he just say  
  
"What?"  
  
"Helga I know it seems sudden but..."  
  
Just then I put my hands around his neck and kissed him  
  
POV Arnold  
  
She's kissing me again? I was expecting a slap in the face!  
  
*Yes I loved and lost the day I let*  
  
This was just like on the roof only 2 things where different. I kissed her back with all the passion she gave me. And she said I love you and didn't take it back.  
  
"I'm not letting you get away again" and i kissed her forehead.  
  
*Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go* 


End file.
